


妖妃 五

by hqjlb2zy



Category: no directions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqjlb2zy/pseuds/hqjlb2zy





	妖妃 五

  
作者：黑猫

过了一个时辰诸葛亮与赵云穿着整齐干净得从假山绕了出来仿佛什么都没有发生一般都平静。

周瑜一个人坐在原地大喘着气，两条腿软的站不住脚，下体黏腻湿滑，双眼含春全身都透着发完情的妩媚风骚，不过好在衣服尚算完整也没有什么可疑的液体落在明显的地方，只是他来时便没有穿亵裤只是用红绸子堵着女穴不让水流得满腿都是，现在可好这诸葛亮还把红绸子给顺走了。

歇了一会儿那被肏得不断高潮麻木的女穴才有了感觉，一个东西正正顶在了周瑜的子宫颈，现在他算是知道诸葛亮为什么会这么轻易放过他了。

周瑜扶着石壁撅高屁股用手指去够，胡乱抠挖那泥泞的花穴可是刚刚挨着那边儿又立马被里面的媚肉吸得更紧东西没拿出来反倒又把自己给玩儿高潮了。

两个红红的乳尖不小心在石壁上狠狠摩擦了一下顿时爽的周瑜颤着身子呻吟阴道一缩紧宫口大开喷出热潮。

周瑜实在是没有办法只好硬着头皮整理好衣服扶着石壁走了出去，淫液顺着腿溜了下来整个腿间凉嗖嗖空荡荡的。

今夜还要与那老皇帝赏月这可如何是好啊。

_________________________________

“皇儿看这月亮，可是比前些年更漂亮了”

诸葛亮盯着坐在皇帝身旁的周瑜答到“父皇说得是，确实是更大更圆了”这妖妃的奶子可是比刚来时大多了。

周瑜感受本身就坐立难安，生怕起身时坐垫上会有一滩水渍。这诸葛亮又用如此露骨的眼神盯着他，庆幸老皇帝年纪大了眼神不好瞧不清楚。

周瑜端着酒杯装模作样得到撒在了衣服上“哎呀，妾身真是糊涂，还望陛下见谅让妾身去换套衣裳。”

“爱妃赶紧去，小心着了凉”

“谢陛下”

收拾的奴仆们还在奇怪，明明酒是撒在衣服上这坐垫怎么也是湿的。

周瑜回到行宫便派遣走了所有人，确认人都走后便把宫门关严实了。

周瑜人从身后抱了起来直接丢在了床上可把周瑜吓得不轻

“你这骚奶牛，白天又去哪里发骚了？难为我在梁上等了你一天。”

李白好委屈得吸了两下鼻子，“你说你是不是该罚？”

话声刚完就捞起周瑜的裙摆腰身一挺，一举破开了女穴嫩肉一捅便把那卡在子宫颈的异物推了进去周瑜惊叫出声来。

“啊，啊啊！不要，里面，住手，里面有！啊！有东西别~”

李白知道这妖妃身体淫荡饥渴得紧，情趣也玩了不少，没想到他居然还如此大胆这东西不知塞了多久了。

“你这骚奶牛倒是会玩儿，就不怕取不出来？”

周瑜呜咽着无比委屈道“不是我放的，你帮我，取出来，啊！”

李白心眼儿坏的很居然开始顶弄了起来双穴皆嫣红肿胀，花瓣肥厚热烫，蒂珠勃发如一截小指使他在极乐中潮喷不断。一条嫣红鼓胀的穴缝肿胀得如馒头般，柔腻的穴腔被搅得天翻地覆，安静的殿内顿时水声翻天。

李白抚摸着他赤裸滑腻的脊背，眼中欲色翻涌，只是看着周瑜皱起眉头哭了起来那模样委屈得紧让他有点下不去狠手了，李白停止了顶弄把周瑜打横抱起在怀里踢开宫门飞身而去。

来到空荡的太医院，中秋了太医们也都与家人团圆，只有一个怪胎还留在这清冷的太医院。

“李太白，你又去惹什么麻烦了？现在才回来”

李白笑嘻嘻得回应着“越人啊帮个忙，这小美儿难受你给他瞧瞧”

“整天没个正经”

扁鹊正眼瞧见李白怀里的人后震惊了几秒，虽然见的次数不多不过他很肯定这就是当今圣上身边最得宠的那位瑾妃，大臣们都在背后称他为妖妃，周瑜长得确实也担得起妖妃这一名号

不论怎样扁鹊还是走了个程序

“瑾妃娘娘安康”

李白却嗤笑出了声，不过扁鹊也不奇怪他们是怎么搞在一起的，仿佛是意料之内。

扁鹊见周瑜面色有些苍白可全身却是通红发热像是中了淫毒身体承受不起的样子，李白把周瑜放下把他的双腿拉开露出肿胀的双穴指了指

“这儿里面卡了什么东西取不出来了”

扁鹊伸手搅了搅菊穴，来回搅弄，周瑜的小腹抽搐着，滚烫的内壁绞紧了扁鹊的手指，周瑜瞳孔放大，红舌吐露，被一根手指捅得酸胀欲死，眼睫上湿漉漉的都是泪水，却连自己的唇舌都无法控制，泄出一声颤抖的泣音。

“唔啊......再深一点...嗯用力”

周瑜软软瘫在李白的身上，乳头在李白衣服上磨蹭，李白掐了一把如同脸熟桃子一般的乳头

“你安分点，再给我蹭出火来你可自己收拾。”

突然，扁鹊抬起周瑜一条长腿，狠狠往里一顶。连续几十下重捣，扁鹊感觉自己手指顶弄的是一个熟透的桃儿每次一顶那桃子便流出鲜嫩的汁水。

周瑜的腰身疯狂摆动着，双穴翕张，同时到达了高潮，李白的掌心贴着周瑜暖融融的乳肉时不时撩拨一下挺立的乳尖。

扁鹊的手从菊穴中抽出，在那肥厚的阴唇上按了一阵突然揪住阴唇开始蹂狞，本就肥厚的阴唇又颤巍巍得肿了一圈。扁鹊从箱子取出一瓶药膏抹在了周瑜的双穴。

将自己的肉刃套上一个怪异的套子上面许多有黄豆大小的刺凸起来，又在套子上抹满了药膏往周瑜的菊穴捅去。

那些小刺在湿滑的穴里狠命抽插，捅得小穴颤巍含着入侵者无力得流水，这样的感觉简直是前所未有的刺激。


End file.
